


and baby (I'll rule)

by FreshBrains



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, During Canon, F/F, Flirting, Magic-Users, POV Leia Organa, Royalty, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Magic is for children. And for people who don’t believe in the Force.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby (I'll rule)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [Once Upon a Time/Star Wars, Regina Mills/Leia Organa, _And I'm in love with being Queen_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/693535.html?thread=91299103#t91299103)
> 
> Takes place in an AU of _Return of the Jedi_ where Leia escapes Stormtroopers who somehow landed in the Enchanted Forest instead of on Endor.

Leia stands in the green brush, head still spinning, side aching from her hard fall off the speeder, looking upon a regal equus-drawn carriage rolling to a stop on the beaten dirt path. She’s never seen such a show of wealth on such a green planet before—carriages belong on urban planets, and besides, nobody of noble stature used beasts of burden anymore.

“Who are you there, in the weeds? Show yourself, girl.” A woman’s voice filters out from the carriage.

Leia bristles. “Who are you calling _girl_? I’m—“ she almost uses her rank, but she knows how to speak the language of types like this. “I’m Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Who might _you_ be?” She stands tall, even though her helmet is slipping to cover her eyes and her smock is smudged with dirt.

The carriage door opens, revealing a woman in a blood-red dress and black hat, her long, glistening black nails curled around the door handle. “Aren’t you a little short to be a princess?” The woman sneers at Leia down her nose, her wide-brimmed hat still shielding her eyes as she sits in the carriage. “And Alderaan must not be a very prosperous kingdom if _I’ve_ never heard of it.”

Leia swallows hard, feeling a flush crawl to her face. “Well. It was destroyed. But that didn’t destroy my title.” _Did it? I actually haven’t thought much about this._ “I’ve come to this planet to destroy a shield generator for the bettering of the galaxy. Are you going to stand in my way, ma’am?”

The brim of the hat rises sharply as the woman looks up. Leia almost gasps—she’s _beautiful_ , strikingly so, with raven-dark hair, red lips, and steely eyes piercing Leia right through her armor. “What nonsense are you sputtering, child? This is the Enchanted Forest. Whatever a shield generator is, we don’t have one. I should know,” she says, stepping out of the carriage in a flurry of long skirts, “I’m Regina, the _queen_ of the land you stand upon.”

Leia feels a cold drop in her stomach—they must’ve missed the landing. If they’re _not_ on Endor, then they’re up Bantha fodder creek without a paddle. “This isn’t Endor?” Her manners come to her in a rush—she is, after all, born of royalty. She drops to her knee. “Your majesty.”

Regina smirks, lips curling into a pleased smile at the honorific. “I’ve never heard of your _Endor_ , but if you’re looking to be somewhere far from here, I may have a way to assist. Only, of course, if you’ll assist _me_ in something.”

“I’ll certainly try,” Leia says, hesitating. “What do you need?” She needs to get herself and the boys to Endor, and _soon_ , but Regina is deeply unsettling in the same way Han is, only more dangerous. She leaves Leia flushed and annoyed, yet still wanting more.

Regina removes her silk gloves in a way that makes Leia swallow hard. “I’m looking for another magic user, one who can help me with a difficult spell. And _you_ ,” she breathes out the word, looking Leia up and down, “positively _reek_ of magic.” She wrinkles her nose at Leia’s battle gear. “And of something else, unfortunately.”

Leia ignores the jab. “Magic is for children. And for people who don’t believe in the Force.” The thing is, she’s not a very experienced Force-user, but she knows Regina is very sensitive to it. The forest seems to bend around her, shiver to her will, and not just in the way a kingdom bows to its ruler. “Have your people not accepted the Force?”

Regina raises one eyebrow. “Watch your tone, little princess. Magic is in _everything_ , and if you know how to use it, you could be very powerful.” In a smooth motion, the queen flicks her hand and removes Leia’s helmet, bringing it into her own grasp. Leia feels her tightly-braided hair fall out of its plaits and fan down her back. “Oh, _much_ better,” Regina says, laughing, eyes glittering.

_This is darkness_ , Leia thinks, the thought exciting and terrifying in equal measure. A queen who uses the dark side of the Force who is _not_ in league with Darth Vader or the Emperor. An entirely different kind of darkness. Leia needed to know more—this queen could be a powerful ally and an even more powerful enemy. Leia had to strategize. She runs her fingers through her hair, tugging out the tangles, and smiles up at Regina. “Tell me more about your magic, and I may assist you, your majesty.”

Regina stares at Leia for a moment, taking her in, and Leia can feel Regina’s thoughts tug at the fuzzy edges of her mind—untutored, but curious. They had much to teach one another. “Come,” Regina says, extending an ungloved hand. “Ride with me to the castle, and we shall begin.”

Leia takes her hand. Around them, the Force whispers frantically in a language Leia cannot understand. It is not a disturbance—it is something _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Royals" by Lorde (prompt is also from the song).


End file.
